Its All a Dream
by penguin5689
Summary: Two girls from a small town get transported back in time and they meet some very familiar animals to help them on their way back home.
1. Chapter 1

**2012**

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Westfield. The birds were chirping and everyone was having a fantastic day. Two girls were walking down by CVS. They saw something strange and they peered around the corner of the store. One was kinda small. She had reddish color hair and green eyes. She wore a green dress and white flip flops. Her friend was a few inches taller then her. Her friend also had blonde hair.

"Julia, what's going on?" the shorter one said

"I don't know, Corenn." The other one said.

Something strange was going on under the underpass. The town was digging there. Or putting in new sidewalks or paving the road. No, it was something stranger then what the town could think of. There wasn't a fight or a car crash. No, the area started glowing. Not like a glow stick, it was a purplely kind of color. The two girls were very interested to see what was going on, so they slowly started to walk over. Oddly enough, they were the only ones there.

"Hey Julia", Corenn said. "I don't think it's very safe to go over there. You know, something bad could happen"

But Julia insisted on going over, and Corenn followed her. The two slowly approached the underpass. Then a giant flash startled the two forcing them to fall to the ground and they hit their heads, hard on the ground. They lay there unconscious for several minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I forgot to mention back in chapter one, that I do not own the characters in this story. Julia and Corenn are two of my friends and I do not own my friends.

**1332 BC**

The two girls awoke, not realizing where they were. They just lay there on the ground trying to believe it was just a dream. As Julia sat up, she noticed something that the other had not.

"Corenn, I have a feeling we're not in Westfield any more." Julia said

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Corenn said sarcastically.

"Umm, well. One. There's sand. Pretty sure we don't have this much sand in Westfield. Two. They're still building the Pyramids, so we must be in a different time period, too." Julia stated

"Julia, I think we're in Egypt. Maybe." Corenn said.

The two girls get up out of the sand. They started to walk around.

"Corenn, you studied ancient Egypt, right?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, why?" Corenn said.

"Well, than maybe you can tell me who this is a statue of." Julia said to Corenn as she looked up at the tall statue that stood before her.

Corenn examined the statue very closely and said. "I honestly have know idea who that's a statue of."

The statue was very tall, like the buildings you see when you go into a big city. Cities like Springfield and New York. But this statue was very different then the ones you see in books. This one was built with a tail and sort of resembled a lemur.

"You don't know who that is?!" said a strange voice from behind them. "The king's not gonna like that. Nope, not one bit."

**Author:** So, What do you think? I wanna know, just don't be too harsh. This is my first fanfiction. Who do you think the mysterious person is?

**Notes:**As you can probally see, this story starts in the town of Westfield. Westfield is not a fictious city. It is a city in Hampden County, Massachusetts. Some surrounding cities/towns include Springfield, West Springfield, and Holyoke. It also takes place in Egypt, Giza to be exact. You can tell because the pyramids are in Giza, Egypt. If you don't know much egyptian history, then I'll tell you that 1332 BC was the first year King Tut was king. He became king at 9 or 10 years old. He ruled until 1323 BC, when he died. He was only 18.


	3. Chapter 3

**1332 BC**

Julia turned around to see who it was. She was baffled when she saw that the person who stood before her was not even human. It was a LEMUR! Corenn looked surprised.

"Corenn what's wrong?" Julia asked cautiously.

"Julia. Its a lemur." Corenn said.

"Really, I never notice! Anyways, what's wrong with that."

This lemur was short like Corenn. He had gray fur and carried a long staff about the same height as he was. The lemur approached the two and introduced himself.

"I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Maurice and I'm the king's royal adviser." the lemur said.

"Its ok. I'm Julia and thi-"

Corenn cut Julia off. "I'm Corenn." Corenn turned to Julia. "Julia, I'm 16, I think I can introduce myself."

"Well, hello and welcome to Egypt. Where are you from?" Maurice said.

"Well we're from…" Julia said as she turned to Corenn. "Corenn, would you like to tell him where were from?"

"No, I'm good. You can though." Corenn answered.

Julia continues her statement before. "Well, we're from Westfield. It's in America."

"Cool!" Maurice replied. "I think you should go meet the king."

The three of them started walking toward the castle. It was only a mile away, but it looked closer because of its size.

**Author:** Well, there you have it. The mysterious lemur was Maurice all along. Gee, I wonder what will happen when they get to the castle? Well, you're just gonna have to wait to find out.


End file.
